Love Hara
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: What if Hara fell in love with Juline? - ~FIN~
1. Prologue

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Well, this is the prologue. Yes, I decided that my story could use a prologue, though it didn't really need one, I just felt like writing one. Juline and Kio are four, okay.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

A shimmer of orange light made it's way through Juline's open window. The wind inflated the room as if it was on fire. The sunset above the tops of the trees was one far too beautiful to describe in mere words. It was a sunset filled with blue and purple mixed together on the outside. Closter to the center there was a bright satsuma orange and melon red with a pail creamy yellow in the center. Tonight it seemed the wind called to a little girl and she sat atop her bedroom's roof staring off into the complex of colors. All of her problems and troubles seemed to vanish for a few minutes as she took in its immense beauty. 

A tear found its way down her cheek as she found herself thinking back to what had happened that day. "Oh, birdie." She whispered the words in a sorrowful voice. "Why Juline?" she asked as she looked up at the sky. The four-year-old girl sat atop her dojo's roof and cried into her hands. "Come back Juline, please." The little girl repeated once again just as a little sparrow landed on her shoulder. It chirped twice and Juline cocked her head up to look at the little bird. "Oh it's you Juline!! You came back!! Oh! I'm so happy Juline!! Thank you!" she let two more tear fall down her face, but they were tears of joy. "Thank you!"

A smile crept across a young boy's face as he watched his best friend. She had been upset all day. He remembered the horrified look on her face when Ryoku had told her that Juline might not come back. And now that same little girl was over come with delight. She changed so fast, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to catch up to her. The joy she felt astonished him more and more each day. It was something about her joy that made her such a special person. She was so loving and full of life. Kio smirked to himself; he knew he was smart for a boy his age, and cute too. Or at least that's what his mother always told him, but what did mothers know anyway?

Kio watched Juline from the garden. He smiled at her when she noticed he was there and they waved to each other before Kio walked into the dojo. He looked both directions before he ran down the hall. He knew if Ryoku caught him running he'd be forced to go home. He stopped at Juline's door, and slowly turned the knob. He felt like a spy on a secret mission. He smiled as he reached the window and climbed to the roof. He sat down next to Juline and they admired the sunset together.

The two talked amongst themselves until they where caught by Ryoku. Kio was sent home and Juline was sent to bed. The two gave each other friendly gestures and Kio left for his house. She glanced one last time up at Juline, who was contentedly sitting on her perch. "Good night, Juline." whispered the young girl closing her eyes and allowing the darkness of dreams to pull her in. The thought of her best friend kept a smile on her face.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

A/N: Aw, how cute. I admit Kio & Juline make quite a cute couple, but Hara really does deserve a chance with Juline. Chapter 1 & 2 are out! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks you!


	2. Chapter One

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Hi all! This is sort of a practice peace because I'll be going back over the material and fixing mistakes while I'm posting chapters and also to see if I want to put up more of my Juline fics of fanfiction.net. And, if you guys like Love Hara, I'll continue it.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

               Hara stood to one side of the room looking down at the clean dojo floor. For the life of him, he just could not understand this emotion she made him feel. As he slowly sank to the floor he felt something tug at his arm. He jumped up, slightly startled. "Hi Hara!" he heard Juline's voice cheep.

He smiled, staring after her as she walked past him. Before she could get away he pulled her arm back. The little motion seemed to do the trick; she turned around and gave him her full-undivided attention. That is for about three minutes, before Kio swiftly jumped through the open window. "KIO!" Juline yelled, her cheeks puffing up in furry as she stormed over to him in a very unladylike manner. Why does he always do that? Hara's smile disappeared with new realization; Kio must love Juline, also. That was probably why he tried so hard to get her attention. But that wasn't such a new concept for Hara. Kio had always put Juline's needs before his own.

Everyone loved Juline. She was always so strong, charming, sweet, beautiful, and understanding. How could anyone resist her? As he looked over to see Juline and Kio's spar, he observed something new; Kio was fighting Juline with much more intensity than usual. Juline was fighting at her normal pace, but somehow she made up the extra strength, speed and effort that Kio was putting out. He could tell Juline was starting to strain, though. She would have to fight harder or give in. Their fight soon ended, with Kio being the scapegoat, and an outraged Juline running after him. Like normal, there was no winner.

Turning abruptly Hara went to get ready for school. At this rate he was going to be the late one this morning. Rushing away from the dojo, he started to run at a good pace. As he got further away he glanced back over his shoulder and saw Juline and Kio walking about half a mile back. He smiled as he saw his friend running away from the flustered girl who was chasing him with her book bag razed high in the air. 

"TH~WAP!" He heard as Juline's textbooks meet Kio's head. Kio, who was lying on the ground, pulled himself back up. "Ouch…" he rubbed his head. "Juline that hurt." He said getting back up. Juline continued to walk. "Humph," she grunted in a very unladylike way continuing to walk. "Serves you right."

Hara laughed, again taking off at a strong run. He made it to the gate just before the gate closed and the warning bell rang 8:00. He could hear Kio's yell from behind, "Late again! Come on Juline." The two jumped over the fence only to receive their usual scolding. Hara entered the building with a smug grin; this was going to be an interesting day.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

A/N: So Hara's in love with Juline, eh? What's he going to do about Kio? Does Juline know about Hara's feelings for her? Well, everyone, suggestions are very welcome! Sorry this part was so short, but all of the chapters will be kind of short…that's just how I like to write them. I mean, if I had all my life just to sit around and write fanfics, I would. But, ya know, I don't. Thank you all!


	3. Chapter Two

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: No, sorry Cosmos, I haven't seen the whole series. In fact, I've only read GN 1-4 but from what I heard 5's out. And does anyone know if Shaolin Sisters is coming out soon? It looks really good! Hm, I've never heard of NieA_7 before…but I do agree with you about the Black Pearl. ^^ It's eeeviiilll!

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

Hara walked into the schoolroom only to find the cold silence of the room to meet him. He had been slightly depressed ever since the sight of Kio and Juline together this morning. But he didn't know how this could bother him so; after all, they were _always_ together. He wanted to laugh at himself; he was such a jealous fool. Part of him wanted to die so that he wouldn't have to feel all of the pain that existed there. Juline thought of him as a friend, but unlike Kio, he was more like the older brother. Maybe being the brother wasn't so bad; at least he wouldn't have to feel the pain of rejection when she confirmed her feelings for someone else.

               The bell rang and soon everyone was back in class. He observed the irritated looks on both Kio's and Juline's faces. What had happened to those two? They must have a lot of dojos to clean. Hara's smile faded slightly, Kio and Juline were always in trouble. Maybe if he teased Juline more she'd stop being so polite towards him and treat him more like a friend. He pushed the thoughts that clouded his mind away and started to work on the assignment that had been handed out.

Later that same day…

Hara, Kio and Juline were sitting in the lunchroom; they bickered on and off about events going on in each other's lives. Hara smiled at Juline as she ate her food at an unbelievable speed and then offered to finish Kio's for him. Kio grumbled but reluctantly handed his meal over anyway. Juline was so cute. He noticed that Kio's eyebrows where razed in question and realized that he must have wondered off again.

"Hara, are you okay?" Kio asked his head turned back to Juline as she finished eating. 

"Hara is something wrong?" Juline repeated for him. Hara shook his head and smiled slightly. 

"I'm fine." He averted Juline's gaze and stood up so she wouldn't see the light blush that graced his cheeks. He found his escape and headed out of the cafeteria. He slowly walked down the dark halls of the school until he reached the double doors. Pushing the right side of the double doors he walked out into the open school ground.

'That was stupid.' He told himself as he walked around the schools field. 'Now she's definitely going to suspect something,' sitting down at an empty bench he watched a bird fly into a tree. The bird greeted a nest full of baby chicks and proceeded to stuff their small beaks. He slumped down and sat there for a while, just allowing random thoughts to go though his mind. He didn't even hear it when the bell rang. Instead he awoke later to a teacher's rambling and remarks about slackers. Jumping to attention he begged the enraged teacher for forgiveness. She smiled, but shook her head.

"You should get to class young man." She tilted her head to the side; "You're ten minutes late." He blinked at her, bowed, and took off towards the school. He yelled back his appreciation back to her. "Young people." She shook her head again and followed him back towards the school.

After school…

"I haven't seen Hara since lunch." Said Juline, making it more than obvious to Kio that she was worried. The black haired boy mused for a moment. What was up with Hara anyway? He had been acting strangely, but he knew it had something to do with Juline. Could it be he was falling for her? Kio's hand ran though his hair massaging his scalp. He turned back to Juline, meeting her eyes.

"He'll be okay, Juline." Kio comforted with a smile, "Besides, he was probably just disgusted by your lack of manners." Juline hit Kio with her book bag.

"Ouch…" he yelped, and then in monotone continued, "Hey, I surrender already." He put his hands up defensively. Juline smiled coyly at him. She nodded and began to walk a little faster.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're being unusually quiet." Kio noted increasing his speed as well. 'I sure hope this isn't another girl trauma thing.' He sighed knowing that he had already named his troubled friends symptom.

"You know what, Kio?" her cheeks flushed, "I think I saw Hara blush when I looked up at him during lunch." Kio eyes widened with panic, what was she trying to say? 'This isn't good…'

"So?" Kio pretended not to care. Juline didn't respond but instead took off at a run for home. "What? Juline! Dimnit!" Kio cursed as he began to run after the Kenga princess. There was no denying she was fast, but gees; with all the food she ate you wouldn't think she could run like this.

Juline was too preoccupied with her thoughts to acknowledge the pissed Kio as he caught up to her. She looked around, "Home again," She murmured for a moment, and then looked up at Kio with another coy smile. "Sorry Kio," she said as she turned on her heel and looked him in the eye making Kio blush slightly. "Um, by any chance do you know where Hara lives?" Kio paused for a moment, his heart beat increasing, but before he could say anything Juline dismissed the question. "It's okay, I don't need to know."

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

_A/N: Was that terrible? Should I rewrite it? *Looks nervous* I haven't been writing much lately and I know that this might be getting really bad, so tell me if it is and I'll fix it, okay? Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews!! You guys are so nice!_


	4. Chapter Three

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Konnichi'wa! Thank you for your reviews! I agree with P. Riko, Kio's cute when he's jealous. But he has the right to be. After all I haven't decided whom I want to put Juline-chan with. But if anyone has a preference please do tell me. At this point in the story I can still change things.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

               A young man looked out the window, his eyes glazed over by a coat of wariness. It was late; the dark sky overhead told him as much.  But all he could think about was what a fool he was. He was in love with a girl that hardly ever looked his way, and he was dueling with an opponent that had known her for the larger portion of his life. It was pathetic, that's what it was.

               Hara lived not too far from the school. His house was situated between the town and the Kenga temple, though neither where far away. He sighed, "Why does life have to be so complicated?" He supposed it had something to do with a balance. Life was only as complicated as you made it. Hara brushed a hand through his thick blond locks. He smiled at the possibility that he might not be in love with Juline at all. He hadn't known her all that long, and they were little more than acquaintances. So, maybe he had only been smitten for her beauty. He shook his head; it was more than that, she had a great personality as well.

               Hara finished off the rest of his schoolwork. He had more important things to do than busy his mind with such meaningless thoughts. His mind defiantly wondered back to the many times he had embarrassed himself trying to get Juline's attention. It seemed that nothing ever worked. He supposed if he was more straightforward and less hesitant to tell her of his feelings than they wouldn't be racking his mind every minute of ever day.

               He buried his face in his hands not taking notice of the hair that fell forward around his hands. The unruly golden locks seemed to only have one purpose at the moment and that was to better hide his face. Hara clicked off his lamp and lay down on his bed, his eyes closing out the silence of the room and the darkness that lay out side of it.

The next day…

               When Hara first arrived at the temple he was shocked and slightly embarrassed to find Juline waiting for him. He had practiced fighting with her a couple of times, but he had not expected this from her. She smiled at him reassuringly, "Good morning Hara! Is something wrong?" she inquired about his slightly reddened cheeks. He shook his head right to left a couple of times, a little too fast, earning a giggle from the young woman that stood in front of him.

               "Nothing," he said, trying to calm himself at the same time he answered Juline. She nodded her head and led him into the temple. The two bowed to each other politely before they began their spar. Hara worked extra hard to be his most gentlemanly so not to offend Juline. Though, he laughed inwardly at the realization that Kio did the exact opposite, preferring to provoke Juline when he got the chance.

               Hara was knocked from his thoughts when he felt Juline's foot connect with his chin. He was knocked back slightly and when he did not get up within a couple of seconds Juline rushed over to him, "I'm sorry, Hara! Are you alright?" Hara smiled, and nodded to her that he indeed was all right. Hara jumped back up into a fighting stance, he looked over at his opponent deciding to use a different tactic when he fought her.

               "I should be the sorry one for not focusing." Hara mumbled, although he knew Juline could hear him. He looked into the smiling dark eyes of the brown haired goddess who stood before him in perfect form. They where about to begin another round of fighting when Kio arrived, and for once Juline didn't realize he was there.

Kio watched the two with growing interest since he had not seen Hara fight many times, and now that he thought about it he wanted to fight him. It was pretty obvious by the way Juline was fighting with him that Hara was not that physically tough an opponent but more of a focused, swift one. Hara seemed to be having trouble focusing and after a round more backed down, allowing her to win by default. She didn't seem to like that though, and without thinking it over got mad at him. Kio sighed, same old Juline.

Hara flushed, in embarrassment as Juline tried to get him to fight her again. But before she could do anything Kio stepped in, he side stepped Hara and challenged Juline all at once. Juline accepted the challenge. "Your on!" she almost yelled at him. Kio and Juline fought all throughout morning practice and the exertion seemed to calm Juline.

Hara wanted to kick himself, she had given him the perfect opportunity to show his worth and he gave her the white flag. He didn't understand how Kio could act so natural around Juline. Whenever he looked at her his heartbeat increased and any words he intended to use chocked him into submission. Of cores Kio had quite the advantage, he knew her better than anyone and could handle her mood swings. Hara sighed in defeat just as a led weight that was time hit him on the head; it was already 7: 43!

               Juline, Kio and Hara ran to school together this morning. Juline was blocked by some guy who was trying to challenge her to a fight and kicked him in the stomach while jumping over his head all the while continuing to run. She whispered, "I won!" just as they reached the school gates. All three jumped over the gate at the same time and were all asked to hand over their ID. Kio, Juline and for the first time Hara were all assigned Dojo cleaning duty. The three split up as they walked to their separate classes.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

_AN: I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed [or thinks] this but I keep making Hara and Kio way too alike. Accidentally of cores, but I'm sorry if that's bothering anybody… I don't mean to do it. Also I was wondering, one of you wonderful readers mentioned something about Hara "liking" Juline in the series, but I just read GN 5 and, Hara wasn't even in it. So I was wondering if someone could tell me when Hara's feelings are relayed in the series. Thank you very much! Ja-ne!_


	5. Chapter Four

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Gomen nasai! I realize this chapter is almost two weeks late – I came down with a bit of writers' block. I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to keep this story interesting without too many dramatics. I just hate stories with crummy love triangles. *Snickers* I really hope you don't feel that why about what I'm writing.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

              Three young people fiercely scrubbed at the dirty old dojo floor. Something about the way Kio was frequently cursing under his breath was starting to make the situation rather uncomfortable. Juline looked from the distraught Kio to the emotionless Hara and back again. She begrudgingly slipped her hand into the soapy water and pulled her scrub brush from its stinky depths. She started to work on another portion of the floor that she could have sworn had been cleaned twice already. Every minute she stayed in the two boys presents the harder it was to concentrate.

              With an aggravated stomp she stood up fully addressing the two young men on their hands and knees. She was ready to figure what was going on when Hara stood up and gave her a charming smile. "I think that looks good, what do you think Juline?" Without a seconds notice Kio was up on his two legs, holding the water bucket and walking towards the door.

              Kio mumbled the word, "done." And the other two trailed silently behind. Cleaning the dojos one by one was slow work and it took the three a little over three hours to finish off all six dojos. This morning when Juline had heard that Kio, Hara and herself would be cleaning she was slightly happy because she had thought they would keep her company. But instead both boys had been silent the whole time, ignoring each other for some reason she couldn't figure out. It angered Juline to no end that she had had to deal with two disgruntled young men all afternoon. She gave a deep sigh, riding herself of the anger that had built up.

              It was now nearing the inevitable end to the school day. Juline had finished most of her work and was silently sitting in her hard plastic chair. Her eyes fixed on the door; a smile replaced the frown on her face when she saw Hara walk past. She waved to him and he waved back, flashing her another kind smile. Juline exchanged smiles with him turning around to face her desk. She was surer than ever that he had at least a slight crush on her. She suddenly didn't know how to feel. She had always had feelings for Kio but to the best of her knowledge he had never really reciprocated and that was why she hid them from him. Sure there had been little things, like the occasional times he had taken blows for her, but there had never been anything in words that would signify emotional attachment of any kind.

              Her brief thoughts came to a halt when the school bell sang its good day to the students. The teacher finished his lesson only seconds before the students rose from their uncomfortable seats talking about random topics that had less to do with school than the teacher probably would have liked. Juline picked up her bag and walked through the classroom door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Kio and she ran towards him. As his eyes met hers the letter in his hands was instantly folded back up and stuffed into his book bag.

              "What was the letter for?" Juline asked, grinning mischievously up at Kio. Her voice went slightly flat, "don't tell me it was another challenge letter?" Kio's only reply was a quick shrug. Then he started walking off with a surprised and curious Juline chasing after him. "Kio! What is it! Tell me!" She caught up with him and glanced over his shoulder. Before Kio could get his defenses up her hand had reached into his book bag and snatched the letter. "Tell me what it says or I'll read it right here right now." She threatened earning an annoyed sigh from Kio. 

'Well, if she's going to be stubborn about it.' he decided. "Go ahead an read it. After all, Juline, it is a challenge on your behalf." Juline nodded, her smile fading instantly. She unfolded the note and blinked back her surprise.

              "I-It's from Hara?" she looked from Kio to the note and back. "Why would Hara want to challenge you? I mean – why would he do that? This is stupid." Juline blushed slightly, handing the small piece of paper back to Kio and resting her gaze on her white boots.

              "I don't get it, Juline why do you keep playing that guy?" Kio asked, the irritation in his voice becoming obvious. When no answer was given he continued in a more serious tone, "Do you like him? If not than you shouldn't keep getting his hopes up." Juline nodded.

              "I know." He was a little taken aback by her sudden forwardness. "What would you do," she put a hand on his shoulder, "If I said I did like him?" her face was honest; it held a certain sincerity that he didn't trust himself to address.

              On the opposite side of the dirt path a young man with short blond hair trudged by. He looked slightly disturbed by something and did not glance in Kio and Juline's direction. Juline noticed the sadness that Hara's face held and sighed. She closed her eyes and ceasing her walking for a moment desperately trying to get a hold of herself. "I don't know what to do." She almost jumped when Kio's hand brushed against her back in a soothing motion. Her head turned skyward as she searched Kio's brown eyes. "Thank you, Kio." She blushed, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a friend like you." Juline turned around and gave Kio a hug.

              'No Juline, I'm the lucky one.' Kio thought breaking their embrace. The two headed for the Kenga temple; at times like this training was the best cure. The walk back was quiet for they both had some things to think about.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

AN: What do you think? Was this chapter a little OOC? I think I fixed the problem I was having with Kio and Hara being too alike. Once again, I apologies for my tardiness on this chapter…but a late chapter is better than none at all! ^^ Thank you so much for the reviews!!


	6. Chapter Five

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Hello! :P I haven't been writing all that much lately. Instead I've been nervously chewing my nails and filling out school information packets because schools about to start…Geez do I ever have the jitters… But look – I promise that I'll beat these jitters and finish this story off. My awesome reviewers' definitely deserve it!!!

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

               A gentle breeze blew the defiant golden hairs from Hara's brown eyes. For a moment his face flushed with anger for thoughts of what had happened earlier thickly clouded his mind. He was angry with everyone but mostly himself for withholding the anger. He thought he had learned better than that, better than to get angry over something out of his control. He knew what he had been asking for fully well when he had given Kio the challenge and yet now he felt as though there was little point to it now. Juline had back handedly rejected him and in front of none other than Kio, his rival in love. So what was the point in actually fighting? Even if he managed to win Juline would not reciprocate his feelings. There was no such thing as buying love.

               Hara walked into the entrance hall of his house and bounded for his room. He wanted to be alone. He needed to sort out his problems with as little distraction as possible. But before he could grasp the handle of the door two small hands had pulled him back. "Hey Hara!" His younger brother greeted with a grin. Hara practically groaned with aggravation pulling away from the younger blonde haired boy.

               "Hey what?" he grunted turning towards the younger sibling. The boy had eagle like eyes fit for searching and he made it clear that he knew something was wrong. "Sorry I snapped at you." Hara apologized realizing his mistake, "I had a bad day." The younger boy nodded respectfully and moved out of his older brothers way.

               "If you feel better later I would be happy to listen to you, if you'd like." Hara smiled at his brother and gave him a pat on the back before escaping into the isolation of his room. This was the quit he needed to calm his warring emotions. He told himself that it would be alright and that he still had a chance with his dream girl but a lingering emotion advised him not to continue on the path he was walking. For some strange reason he knew that it only lead to rejection and much harsher a friendship if any with his two knew friends. In simple it all came down to one question; was this all worth the love of a girl?

Back at the Kenga Dojo…

               A low kick knocked Juline off balance and nearly sent her crashing against the cold floor. Without the time to clearly think over a plan Juline leapt forward and pushed Kio against the floor. She smirked in triumph over her short-lived victory for before she had a tight enough grip to hold him down Kio had flipped her over flat onto her back. She gasped, her face flushed in both shock and slight embarrassment. Kio held her pinned against the floor so that all she could do is struggle in his hold. Juline gave one last frustrated sigh before she allowed her body to relax in Kio's brace. It was Kios turn to blush when Juline's eyes met his with a critical glint.

               "Aren't you going to get off me, you pervert!" She watched in utter amusement as Kio went bright red and jumped away from like a cat in water. She stood up and smiled coyly. Something about him being nervous made her act more flirtatious than she usually did. She crouched slightly and moved her arms up close to her body in a fighting stance and Kio did the same. This time it looked as though it was Kio's turn to do the honors. He lunged forward and sent a couple of punches and kicks that were exquisitely blocked by Juline. She kicked at his chest and was blocked as well when she saw her opening and kicked him in his lower chest. As he fell he swiftly moved so that one of his legs intersected hers tripping her; she fell with him right on top of his chest blushing furiously.

               "Now who's the pervert?" Kio growled out through pants. He smirked when her face began to glow red. She abruptly began to stand up because she was too embarrassed to speak and would have backed up if not for Kio who reached out and tightly held her hands. He moved up to her until he was close enough to whisper into her ear. "Don't worry, I always knew you weren't that kind of girl. You're way too much of a goodie-goodie," he teased and she glared at him pulled her hands away.

               "What's that supposed to mean?!" she called out immediately on her defense. She slowly circled him her eyes never leaving his. At that moment she had a strong urge to show him just how perverse she could be but she restrained herself for the grief of what had already happened amounted greatly on her. If he wanted to play games with her than he was going to have to make the first move. After all Kio was, even if she didn't like to admit it, much more experienced at these types of things. Juline had never had a real boyfriend even though she used to say Ryoku was hers. It had been a lie and everyone had known it at the time. She was unable to restrain the onslaught of pain she felt with that single thought. Before she could blink them back hot tears poured down her face and splashed against the hard wood floor. Ryoku.

               Surprise glinted in Kio's chocolate eyes as they focused on Juline's now crying form. He moved forward and reached out for her shaking body, "H-hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He instantly had an urge to comfort her. He began desperately searching his mind for something to say, anything. Then a thought occurred to him, "I know it's a little early… but if you're really that hungry-" Kio had meant for it to be a joke but he had been expected Juline to punch him or yell at him or at the very least glare him up a wall. But all Juline did was uncharacteristically cry into her hands and that was when Kio's heart softened. He pulled her sob-racked body against his chest and blinked in surprise when she burred her flustered face in the soft fabric of his shirt. That was when he was sure of it. Sure of his love for Juline.

Early the next morning…

               Juline fiercely pulled her soft bed sheets up higher and stuffed her smiling face into them. She didn't want to get out of bed because she was still all excited about what had happened the previous afternoon. She still couldn't believe that she had cried into Kio's fighting gi for fifteen minutes. After that she had been so warn out she had fallen asleep. She blushed at the memory hoping that she hadn't causing Kio too much grief. If they were caught like that…you get the picture.

               Juline moved her hand behind her head the expression on her face was one of a lovesick child. Then she looked up and noticed that she was already somewhat late to practice. She smiled, crawling out of bed and pulling on her training gi. As she stepped out into the hall she started to become nervous. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to Hara and now she was going to have to face Kio. Would he let on anything about yesterday? Somehow she hoped that he wouldn't. She already knew what he was going to ask, but she wasn't sure if it was the thought of Ryoku that made her cry or not. Maybe it was just all the pressure in her life lately. She hoped with all her heart that Hara would accept her explicit apology. If not she didn't know what she was going to do.

               What about the challenge? Juline sighed with frustration as she walked down the hall. She would leave it up to Kio weather or not he accepted since it was not her place to tell him what to do. But at the same time it was since Hara was her friend too. She continued arguing with herself until she bumped into someone. She looked up and turned the color of a plum.

               "I'm so sorry-" They began in unison, both reddening and then both laughing away their worries. Juline took a deep breath of fresh air and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to apologies. She backed up, feeling a need to keep her distance as she began. "I'm sorry Hara." His eyes loomed over her and she self-consciously played with a strand of her hair, "I know that you must be mad at me after what happened yesterday." She looked at her feet, "Hara… It is-I'm in love with-" she was cut off before she could get the word to slide off the tip of her toungh by Hara's soft lips pressing against hers. Juline's eyes became as round as saucers and in a moment of absolute panic she shot back, pushing him away. She began to freak out; it was all she could do to contain herself from screaming. Her hands shook, her breathing quickened and her eyes nervously darted down the hall. As her eyes reached the intersection between hallways her orbs connect with two glaring brown ones. Kio…

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

AN: Aughful cliffhanger aint it? If you didn't get the end of this chapter for some reason Hara thought Juline was confessing her love for him and that was why he kissed her, but in actuality she was going to say something else. As you know perceptions equal deception and this fic is slightly flawed. Aw well, guys I'm going to bed now. It's way past my bedtime… Night all.


	7. Chapter Six

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: Wow! Chapter 6? Kewl! That's a lot longer than I thought this story was going to be…but we have reached the end of this strange series. Well, there might be one more chapter… No matter, thank you for your reviews!

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

              Cold dark brown eyes glared down at the two teens standing in the hall. He could sense the vast amount of awkwardness in the situation but his mind was set and his darting eyes refused to tell him other wise. A thriving hate was threatening to take him over and burn Hara with a passion. Walking forward he stepped right in front of the surprised and worried Juline. "You, me, out side, now." He challenged a frightened blonde haired boy through bared teeth.

              Juline air-somersaulted right over Kio her arms spread out in front of Hara. "I forbid it," she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Hara seemed a lot calmer now that he wasn't in the line of fire. "Kio, this is all a big misunderstanding." Kio continued to glare Juline down and slowly but surly her blood began to boil. "I don't want my friends to fight over something this stupid." She turned around and looked Hara straight in the eye, guilt washing over her. "Hara, please leave me alone for a while. I - I'll talk to you later, okay?" She saw him nodded his head once a solemn expression over casting his cute face and disappeared out of sight. Her light brown eyes traveled after him until he was gone from view and then she turned to face Kio.

              She gave him a fake smile that came off looking like the expression a wounded hound would give the people who walked by on the street. Tears began to well up in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. She roughly brushed the tears away cursing herself for having such a soft personality. "Hara had the wrong idea about me. He thought that I had some… deep feelings for him. I think that I accidentally manipulated those feelings farther by being his friend and- and it has come down to this. These tears," she looked into Kio's eyes, "why wont they go away?"

Hara's POV…

              A distraught young man found some sanctuary in walking through the woods near the Kenga dojo. He knew that he had lost for real this time. He did his very best to except defeat without shedding tears witch was hard because his heart was about to break any second now.

"Hara… It is-I'm in love with-" 

              The memory of what had happened only a few seconds ago repeated over and over again inside his head. Every time he heard her say those words it drowned him another foot in his own grief. He must have been crazy to force himself on her, even if it was only a kiss. She was an angel a goddess and he had no right to touch her. He hadn't let her finish her sentence because he had made a poor assumption; he knew now that she loved Kio and not himself. And… he consented that if she loved Kio he would not interfere any longer. If he hurt her he would be there to avenge his friend. He wanted to stay at the very least friends. Not rivals or lovers but friends if that hope was still attainable.

Back inside…

              Seeing her ramped emotions Kio quietly questioned his sanity. Did he have the nerve to simply watch her tare herself up over this? It had obviously been some kind of mistake, probably on Hara's part. He pushed the thoughts away and walked up to his friend. She lay near the ground drowning in her own tears that stained her brown locks black. "Juline," he called out in a soothing tone. He walked near her until he was hovering over her and then crouched down by her side. "Juline…it's ok." He reached out and touched her face, "It's ok." he repeated, moving the girl closer to him and pushing a couple of tears away from her cheeks.

"It-it's not ok!" she yelled back standing up and attempting to brush herself off. She pushed her hair back, her amber-brown eyes red with burning tears. "This is not how I wanted to spend my morning! Why does everything turn out the wrong way with you boys!?" She tried to smile briefly in an attempt to tell her friend better than to feel sorry for her, "Do you have any idea how late I am now?" She wiped the last of her tears off on her training suits sleeves.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be at school? You look a little sick to me." He said in a taunting voice. He smiled at the glare he received and began to walk from the room. "Oh, and if I find you kissing another boy I can't promise I won't beat him senseless. I might not be able to help myself."

"Why you-" Juline ran over to him, catching him off guard and tripped him sending him falling to the floor. She held his arms and legs steady dejavue filling the air. Juline leaned down, pressing her lips to his cheek. She moved off the stunned boy, blushing red. "I love you, Shiga Kio." She whispered, standing up and walking to the door. Catching her off guard Kio stood and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, Kenga Juline." He whispered, "and I solemnly swear, I will never let anyone hurt you so long as I live." The two embraced for a long moment before parting and as Juline turned to walk off Kio grabbed her sleeve and tugged it. "Don't I get a kiss?" he wined and then smiled when Juline began to giggle. Juline gave him a light punch in the shoulder then timidly stepped forward and kissed Kio. Moved backwards without another word Juline walked to the door, gave Kio a wave and with that she disappeared into the corridor.

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

AN: Do you ppl think I should continue? 


	8. Owari

Love Hara ♥

By: Fuu Hououji

Disclaimer: The story Juline is owned by: Narumi Kakinouchi. ^_^ So, the answer is no, ye deaf ones, I do not own anything. Now, kindly remove your hands from my bubble. It really can't take much more of this abuse.

A/N: I wasn't planning on a 7th chapter, but since someone was curious about what would happen to Hara thus I have no choice but to finish up with another chapter. This will be the very end.  I'm so sorry about the wait, thank you for your **extreme** patience with me. I'm just a poor, defenseless little freshman! Don't beat me up!

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

              Juline stepped out onto the balcony and swiftly moved towards the woods. Her eyes explored every nook and cranny of area for her friend, all the while stroking the landscape with her serene golden gaze. As she reached the foot of the forest she saw something golden flash from within its depths. It took her but a second to realize who it was. Hara. She didn't even have to look at his face to know he was waging an inner battle against himself. She looked harder and realized that he was crying. Her eyes widened in surprise as a single sparkling tear rolled down his cheek.

              Braving the rough path she strode toward the distraught youth. An earnest sensation told her to comfort him but at the same time a glowing fright urged her to stay away. It had taken every ounce of her strength to keep from running away when Hara had kissed her. Since she grew up in training she truly understood what it meant to stand her ground. Running away never solved anything and so, even though she may have been shaking down to her small toe she would remain unmoved.

              Crouching down she took her seat on the log next to Hara. The expression that appeared on his face was one of scattered emotions. She could not tell if he was depressed or simply lost in thought. "Hara…" she groaned inwardly when he coldly continued to stare off into space. That answered her question for he must have been angry. "I'm really sorry. This is probably all my fault, I-"

              "Juline, don't go blaming yourself." For what seemed like the first time in ages his deep eyes looked into her brown ones. Though something was different, this Hara didn't blush when he looked upon her the way he used to. This Hara had deep, dark eyes, stained with rejection. "It should be okay. It's not like you knew that I…had those kinds of feelings before." Now it was Juline's turn to blush as she burst out in giggles. He smiled softly at her embarrassment and frustration.

              "That's not true." She said in a more serious voice, "Even Kio said so. I was… leading you on." She looked down at her boots and then up into his eyes for some kind of change, a sign, anything! All Hara did was shrug his shoulders and sigh defeatedly. Then she stood, her flushed face returning to its normal shade. "Hara, I'm very sorry. But we can't just wallow." Her voice was once again more cheery and she smiled brightly. "Why don't we go back inside and change? School should be starting soon…" she began to walk towards the dojo without an answer from her companion and he fallowed slowly behind her. 

Soon they were at the temple gates and Juline tried her best to act friendly with Hara. His face was no longer red from crying, and his eyes cleared up some. They could stay friends. She smiled at one of Hara's jokes as they talked. He would need time to heal but he could do it. She knew he could… She just prayed that Kio wouldn't get jealous and beat the poor kid up too soon.

~Owari~

_♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥LOVEHARA♥_

A/N: Short and sweet? Maybe too short but I hope it was good. Well, at least I don't have to feel guilty about it now. _ Thank you everyone who reviewed! ^_^ I really appreciate everything you guys have done to help me - I just wanted you to know that. Good-bye!!


End file.
